Moneymaking for starters
Here are multiple ways to make money as a new player. I am going to list off and tell you how to do some of my favorites to help people get started. Slayer Decent drops that you can sell to General Store for cash, as well as use it for other skills. After 92 Slayer you will be able to get Boss Tasks (gives slay points and boss points) which you can get lucky with drops. Also, while doing slayer you are getting Slayer Points, used to buy items of your liking. (This method is kind of slow and boring at time but it can make you a decent amount of money) Mining/Woodcutting Get yourself to 80 mining or woodcutting by clicking the skill tab and click the skill. Once you are 80 mining or woodcutting you can click the quest tab to see where the crashed star or the evil tree is and go mine or woodcut them. The evil tree roots are just to be sold at general store for 85k ea. You can either sell the stardust to general store for 85k ea as well or you can talk to the expert miner at Varrock for some nice items if you want. Hunter Head over to puro-puro and get yourself a butterfly net and 5 jars. Catch a few baby implings until you get to level 23 hunter, which allows access to Karamja hunting spot. Get yourself a snare trap (you will only need 1 as the birds spawn and catch really fast) Set your trap up near the blue/green birds (called tropical wagtail and cerulean twitch) and get into the rythem of catching them, it's quite click intensive but just get some good music on and you won't even notice. Once you have a fair amount of feathers either sell them to the general store and repeat. Voting Voting takes like a minute and you get 5 rewards which can be redeemed for 1 vote point and 1m cash so this is very worth it for every new player. Rock Crab Farming This method is not a guaranteed good amount of money constantly but it is pretty good money and will help you if you plan to max because of the effigies. You will need like 25m to start you first want to buy these items; Cannon, CannonBalls, ShortBow with arrows, and Rune Darts. After that warp to Rock Crabs by pressing the Teleports on the bottom corner of the minimap or clicking attack in the skill tab. You will want to setup the cannon and use the bow and arrows to get level 75 range. I prefer to prestige both constitutions and ranged when they get to 99 because the prestige points can be useful for buying legendary mboxes. Items to pick up; Clue Scrolls (6m ea), Caskets (full of herbs runes and many more that can be sold or used), C key parts, Charms if you want them, and of course effigies.